Shaun-180
"You know what us Spartans are right? Expendable equipment. One of our deaths is like losing a frigate; bad, but ultimately unimportant. We aren't 'Humanities next step', We are a step backwards, We are more machine than man. Sure, we saved the Human race, but we aren't human." -Spartan-180 on his opinion about SPARTANs Spartan Shaun-180 is a SPARTAN Super-soldier from a top secret subdivision of the SPARTAN-II project, designed to improve upon Halsey's original SPARTANs, removing their "dehumanizing" traits. Easily mastering CQC, He rose through the ranks, reaching Commander quite easily, and gaining command of his own SPARTAN team, ZULU. =Biography= Early life Shaun-180 was born in Elysium city on Eridanus II in 2511, and was raised by his parents in a slum, being unable to afford any better. Shaun quickly made a name for himself by stealing food and water for his family, frequenting the local police station. During one of his stints, Halsey talked to him, trying to fathom whether to allow the child into the SPARTAN-II program. She decided that his troublesome nature would make him unsuitable for indoctrination. After being released, Shaun quickly discovered that his house had been burnt down, and his parents murdered. After discovering the rebels who did this, Shaun stalked them back to their hideout, and killed all three of them. A local ONI officer, who was scouting for possible candidates for the II.2 program, saw the child being arrested for murdering three men. The Officer decided to intervene, and offered the child a position in the program. Life in the SPARTAN program Shaun quickly accepted his fate, and took to the indoctrination very well, quickly forming a bond with the other SPARTAN-II.2's. He was earmarked due to his innate leadership skills and ruthless determination, which marked him for team command. His life in the program was harsh, with hard hours, and harder training. He quickly showed skill in silent infiltration, despite his go-to strategy was anything but silent. He excelled in CQC, beating all his fellow SPARTANS in combat exercises, despite size differences. Shaun was dedicated to his Team-mates, always sacrificing himself to save them. His unflinching courage in the face of danger was used as an example to the other SPARTANS to follow. When the Augmentations were applied to the young Spartans, Shaun overreacted to the Thyroid implants, becoming much larger than any other SPARTAN, yet keeping his sex drive intact. Shortly after the Augmentations were applied, the SPARTANS were sent on their first field mission. First Mission The young SPARTANS were sent to a rebel camp in the eridanus system , to silence their leader so the local UNSC forces could eradicate the rest of the rebellion. All went well, until the SPARTANs were discovered. At that point, Shaun made a decision that would haunt his life forever. He sent one Spartan, who was carrying stolen data, to the edge of camp to escape, while the rest of the team drew the rebels attention. This plan backfired immensely, getting the one Spartan killed, while Shaun and the remainder of his team survived. Aftermath After this mission, Shaun and the rest of the team returned to base, only to be questioned on why they had lost a soldier. After hearing Shaun's recount, UNSC command decided to freeze him indefinitely, until he was needed again. The rest of Shaun's team elected to follow him into Cryo-sleep. The Human-Covenant war In 2550, Shaun and his Team of SPARTANS were awoken again, this time to deal with the covenant threat. Shaun and his team fought ruthlessly against the Covenant, forging a fear for that team within the Covenant. Shaun himself was known as the "Bladed fury" For his use of knives in combat, even incorporating Covenant energy daggers into his gauntlets. Shaun quickly became a beacon in combat, with his exploits becoming stuff of legend. He was admired by the Marine Corps, and hated by the ODST. Reach While fighting for Reach, Shaun suffered his first wound in combat, taking an Energy sword to the gut while fighting Sangheili. He recovered from the wound, and returned to active combat to join in the defense of earth from the Covenant. He was deployed to his Spiritual Homeland of Australia, fending off covenant advances to the region. After successfully defending Australia with an "Onager" MAC gun, Shaun was left on earth for cleanup and defence, hunting down all the remaining Covenant forces on earth. After earth Shaun was present on earth when the forerunner dreadnought landed in Africa, bringing with it the armies of the covenant. He was redeployed to Africa to fight the covenant back, fighting with guerrilla tactics in the African jungle. He eventually came to Voi, and was shocked to discover that humanity had allied with the Sangheili to combat the prophet of truth. Quickly throwing away any discomfort in fighting with the Sangheili, Shaun was present on the battle of the Ark, fighting alongside the Sangheili, representing humanities "finest". After the war cleaning up After the covenant's defeat at the ark, Shaun-180 remained with the Sangheili momentarily, helping eradicate the remnant of the brutes, before jumping ship back to earth, visiting the Voi hillside memorial. He was then left to his own devices by UNSC high command, awaiting further instruction. He spent the time thinking dangerously about the nature of Spartans, eventually coming to the conclusion that they are expensive military hardware. He then set his mind to becoming more "Human". Peace between species Shaun and his squad were assigned with a crucial task: Create and maintain friendly terms with the Sangheili race. Being the soldiers they were, they found the Sangheili to be more accepting of their mission, Allowing them access to Sanghelios. Shaun found the task of bonding with the Sangheili much easier than most would, as he only fought against them for less than a year, and forged a strong alliance with the Sangheili, to be known as the "Concordat". =Physical aspects= Physical appearance Extremely tall for a human, Shaun is a standard Caucasian male, with light skin, dark hair and dark eyes. His reckless fighting style has left him with innumerable scars, most of which are on his shoulders. His height makes stealth an issue, but CQC his height is a massive advantage, giving him the ability to Literally bring tons of hurt onto his opponents. Shaun's anatomy and physique resemble that of any Spartan; Reinforced bones, denser muscle groups, increased nerve activity, etc. Personality Shaun is often claimed to be a slacking smart-ass of a SPARTAN, who would rather crack a joke than crack skulls. In safe environments, where any and all danger has been removed, this is true. When under threat, Shaun drops his slacker attitude and picks up a gun, quickly and efficiently silencing all foes. Shaun tends to remove all anonymity when in public, reflecting his deepest desire to be considered human. On the outside, Shaun seems to be a happy, all-for-it kind of man, but when one gets past the armor, Shaun turns out to be a troubled person, grappling with the fact that he can never be truly human. Skills Shaun is one of the best trained CQC operatives in the UNSC to date, being able to quickly and silently kill a number of opponents in close quarters. He regularly spars with his teammates, giving a spectacle for the local marines. Shaun is usually the victor in these rounds of Sparring, unless cheap tricks have been utilized. Shaun is also an Adept pilot, marksman and hacker. Category:UNSC Personnel